Secrets That Haunt Us
by Sgt. Socks
Summary: deep down,we're all hiding something.whether it be a surprise event,a gift of some kind,or even a traumatic event.we have something buried deep with in that we don't want anyone to find out.but no one can keep a secret forever..sequel to The Hybrid Saints
1. 00: Arms of a Stranger

**mmhmm. :) yay for the final part of this series! :D**

**alright. to finish up some old business, the song from the epilogue of The Hybrid Saints was _All Day _by Cody Simpson. meh. don't really like it, but the words fit, soooooooooooo, yes. that was what it was. **

**now, now. this _is _the final part. sorry, but i can't keep going with this forever. it has to end some time, some how. i'll be working more on getting some other fanfics going, like one where Gazzy is actually the main guy looking for some love of his own. :) That's all I have to say about _that_. It'll be up relatively soon, actually. Called Dirty Little Secrets. :)**

**Now. Anyways. Here's the prologue to the newest and final segment of the All-American Girl series. :)**

**FIRST! R&R. SECOND! I don't really like the "All-American Girl series" thing it's got. if you can come up with a catchy name for the entire series...review and lemme know what your idea is. :) I'll look into it. if it wasn't for the fact that these would be 150+ chapters, i would just combine everything, buttttttt, since it would be, they stay separate. lol. at any rate, think of a good name for the entire series? lemme know your idea. :)**

**now you may read on. :D**

* * *

><p>The stars will cry<br>Their blackest tears tonight  
>And this is the moment that I live for<br>I can smell the ocean air

So here I am  
>Pouring my heart onto these rooftops<br>Just a ghost to the world  
>That's exactly, exactly what I need<p>

From up here these city lights burn  
>Like a thousand miles of fire<br>And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day

* * *

><p>Her breaths were coming out loud and heavy as she pushed herself through the cold, wet night—or morning, technically, but it was dark, so she still considered it to be night.<p>

She had to get away.

Her head was pounding, and her legs were screaming for her to quit. To just stop and breathe a little. Her lungs would've appreciated the air.

But she couldn't. She was alone. There was only once she remembered being this terrified, only a few years ago too, but she wasn't alone then. She had plenty of people around her to help her get through the massive predicament.

This wasn't as big, not to her anyways. But she was alone.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out in fear, tears staining her cheeks as they rapidly slid down to fall on the ground below her.

She heard a husky laugh behind her that sent chills creeping down her spine. "No can do, your—"

"No!" she screamed. And suddenly, she began growing weaker, and everything was so dim. Her legs began to shake, and then, she felt her face hitting against the concrete, and she was rolling through the cold puddles, her legs and arms sliding and scraping as she went.

And as the dark figure approached, she was whimpering a little and scrambling backwards, barely even sitting up.

"Leave me alone!" she tried again, but of course, the man simply pulled out a knife and duct tape.

"When your heart stops beating, I will," he promised her, and then he lunged forward.

But when he did, his eyes grew wide, he let out a pained grunt and fell forward, a rugged dagger sticking out of his back.

Dead.

She gasped suddenly and looked at the dark figure, the dim light of the moon barely making out his chiseled face. "You...you saved me."

He kept his face calm and serene, impassive, as his dark brown hair fell into his blue eyes as he continued gazing at her. "It's what I do."

And before she knew it, she was kissing him, and one thing led to another. And then that led to something else.

Then when morning came, she was wrapped up in a stranger's arms, all warm and close.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Confused?**

**Good. :) You're supposed to be. :D It'll all get explained very soon, though. I promise. Well, not _soon_, necessarily, but in this last part. :)**


	2. 01: Skittish

**yes. you are still gonna be confused after this chapter. chapter 2 will clear it up, though. i promise! or at least whatever confusion this chapter brings. not the prologue.**

**you're supposed to be a little confused with this one, though. :)**

**alrighty. the song from the prologue, which i have been _dying _to use somewhere and finally got to, was _Anthem of Our Dying Day _by Story of the Year. OH MY TIGERS. i love that song. it's so amazing. and epic. and just...idk. it gives me goosebumps.**

**do you have songs that do that to you? or is that just me? because i have a few that do..**

**anyways...R&R (read and review) and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>My world cannot ever bring me down<br>Everything I had is turning back around  
>Because our times worth something<br>Bigger then both you and me

I can't live my life always backing down  
>I've got to do this right, then they can't make a sound<br>Cause I'm not here for nothing.  
>At least I can say I stand for something.<p>

You and me we stand for something.

I hate this town, it's so washed up  
>And all my friends don't give a fuck<br>They'll tell me that it's just bad luck  
>Where will I find where I fit in?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Iggy*<strong>

_Walking with my head held high and my eyes dead set in front of me as I passed a protesting, unhappy crowd was a hard thing to do._

_All that work I put into this, defending this country and their right to protest like this, they throw it back in my face by being _angry _that I made it as far as I did._

* * *

><p>I shuffled my bare feet across the cold dusty floor, a house I lived in but hadn't been to in so long. Now, it would become my best friend, it seemed.<p>

It was stupid, beyond stupid. How could he do this? How could _I _do this to him—a more important him, to me anyways? How could I be so cruel? And how could he be so _stupid_? This is why relationships are so freaking stupid! When they go wrong, you do stupid things, and others have to suffer the consequences!

Ugh.

Unfortunately, though, at the same time, I couldn't call relationships stupid. Because I was in one.

This is so messed up . . . .

* * *

><p><em>"Ignacia Morrow," I heard various reporters call out as my two homies, the guys I had fought for my life with, fought for these freedoms we're blessed with; followed behind me, their own eyes set in front of them.<em>

_"Why did you do it?" another one asked, something that surprised me. I stopped walking towards the SUV in front of me so I could gaze at him, teeth barred together._

_"Do what?"_

_"Pretend to be your brother," he said carefully, his eyes widening as he truly began to look at me. Apparently, I'm intimidating? "Pretend to be a male. Uh, and, um, decide to, well, join the Navy SEALS, being the only female in there."_

_"I did it for this country," I said firmly, glancing briefly at the crowd. They seemed to be getting angrier, but I didn't care. It was their problem, not mine. "I did it because I wanted to do something. I wanted to make my stand. I didn't do this to prove women could. I didn't do it to prove men and women are equals. I did this for the good of this country."_

_"And no other branch would suffice?" another woman spoke up, appearing to be just as angry as the crowd._

_I shook my head. "No, ma'am. You see, my father was a SEAL, as was his father, and his father. So on. My cousin, my uncle. . .all SEALS. Not to mention they _needed _someone else. They were low in recruiting, with that major loss they had not too long ago. I really don't understand what the big deal is. For three years, I've served side-by-side with so many different guys, gotten through some pretty messed up situations with them. As a female. As a minor. Maybe I should've waited, but I don't regret pretending to be a guy for the training. No one gives women a chance, and I had to have one. I may not be the smartest person, and I do make mistakes. But, it was no mistake to become a Navy SEAL. First woman or not, I don't care. I'm just proud that I was able to serve my country and make it out alive."_

_"But—"_

_"We're done here," Blake said firmly, gently pressing his hand on my back shoulder. "Come on, Iggy. We need to get you home."_

* * *

><p>I was literally shaking in anticipation, twitching nervously and shooting holes in my wall whenever something broke the eerie silence. If there was a pizza delivery guy or something, I was gonna go to jail for homicide.<p>

_I shouldn't be here. I should be out there fighting this war._

But there was no more enlisting. Thankfully, I wasn't dishonorably discharged. I was just asked to retire, and I did. It wasn't long after my training that they discovered I was a female, but my squadron kept that secret as long as I had some medical term kind of surgery to remove any female organ involved in the menstrual cycle.

But, when they found out I lied about my age too . . . things got out of hand. Someone outside of my squadron found out, everything, and things got crazy. The media wasn't supposed to find out. It was confidential information that got leaked, but I knew it would happen.

Everyone did.

Something sounded behind me, and I was quick to throw the Celtic dagger, resting in the garter holster, across the room and towards the direction of the sound.

It wasn't until the knife hit and the table fell over, split in two, that I realized it was just my cell phone ringing.

"Right," I muttered, trembling anxiously as I scooted back across the room towards the direction of the sound of my ringtone, _The Downfall of Us All _by **A Day to Remember**. "Hello?"

"How you holdin' up, Iggy?" Shane's soothing, deep voice sounded, something that did ease my spirits a little.

It wasn't that I had any attraction whatsoever to Shane, but Shane, Blake, and I had served together, through it all. They discovered my secret during SEAL training, and they kept it secret through everything. So, all along, they knew, and it wasn't long before they knew about the age thing too.

So, they were my brothers, basically, on top of my other brother.

"My house is broken," I admitted sheepishly. "I think you need to come take my weapons."

He snorted. "We did that last time. You manage to come up with some each time. And this time, I think if we take the 9mm, you might just shoot us."

"I might," I agreed. "I can't do this, Shane. I can't take this madness!"

"Um, Iggy, babe, I hate breaking it to you, but this isn't madness," he informed me carefully. "This is civilian life. Welcome. You lived it the first fourteen years of your life."

"But not the past three," I reminded him. "I'm just so used to that adrenaline! I'm so used to the fights, the secret ops, and just everything I'm _not _living now! I have to get back in somehow!"

"They're not gonna let you in," he said firmly. "Okay. What you need to do is talk to this boy you wrote all the time. Let him know you're home and safe—see him. All your problems will go away."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How'd you know about those?"

"I'm not stupid," he snorted. "You should let us meet him while we're still in Wichita—Saturday night. And, uh, you can meet my blind date with me. Blake's girlfriend too. He wanted me to say that so you would quit teasing him about being gay."

I laughed a little. "Aw. Tell him not to worry. The gay jokes will never stop. This girl could easily be a cover up."

"That is very true," Shane agreed. "But, I think if Blake _was _gay, we would be the first two to know . . . besides him, of course."

"Maybe," I murmured. "Or maybe not. I think he's already informed his gay lover."

He laughed. "Well, I'd hope he informed him. Things might get a little awkward if he didn't."

As I began to laugh again, there was a firm knock on my door—not hard, like if Ember was knocking, but firm enough that I knew it wasn't Ash. "Um, Shane, I gotta go. Mom's knocking. Probably to talk about where to go from here. I don't know. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" he exclaimed quickly. "First, Saturday night? Yes. We'll pick you up at seven. No excuses. You're going."

I just sighed and walked over to answer my door, looking attentive and alert as I looked at her. "Yes, ma'am?"

She looked rather irritated, but her wrath—which used to terrify me—had nothing on any of my drill sergeants. Still, it made me feel a little guilty, and my eyes fell to the ground as I began fiddling with my shoulder length white blonde hair—literally. I was practically white too, because my mom was albino. So, I was part albino.

Figures.

"Wow, nothing breaking at the sound of my knock," she finally mused, clearly and truly impressed. "I guess you're adjusting now?"

"I was talking to Shane already when you called," I admitted in a low voice, shifting once again over to the window so I could stare pointlessly at the seemingly empty Kansas landscape around me. And she followed too, because she was curious what I was seeing.

She sighed when she realized the emptiness _I _saw—the fields I used to love to play in. "I don't understand why you exile yourself in your room. Come to the living room, in here with us. Your brother and his family are here. Besides, you need to get used to people. You start school again tomorrow."

"I'll be out there in a minute," I muttered. "Mom, I'm sorry, but school . . . it has too many people there. I'm dangerous in crowds. I'm a Navy SEAL. Any day now, the Chief will get me my position back, and I'll be back in the SEALs, where I should be."

"Not until you're eighteen," she said darkly, and I saw her eyes tighten. "This is your own fault, though. You got yourself into the SEALs. Look, Iggy, you have no options. You have to get back in school. You have to have options in life for whenever you decide to give up this madness."

I knew there was no convincing her to call it something else. I'm a stubborn person, but that's just her opinion. You can't just change someone's opinion by being stubborn.

And I began staring out the window again. Not really staring at anything. Just looking around, waiting for something to flicker and change.

I was too bored with this.

"One more thing," she murmured as she turned to leave, stopping in my door so she could tell me her last request. "Bring Elliot home as soon as you can. I miss that boy."

I was gawking after her, but I didn't think about it much. Mostly, that distracted me from my anxiety and brought me back to my normal teenage hormones—the ones I still had left.

Elliot. My boyfriend.

The one I messed up, badly. I left him, with no warning. And I never told him where I was going. I continued writing, through Gavin—who was the only person who knew.

But he never knew, still doesn't. Does he even know I'm back? Does he still have feelings for me? It's been a few months since we wrote…I would say no.

I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to see.

Oh man. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>okay. so you know, YES. i know females can't be SEALs. Yes, i know it's literally IMPOSSIBLE to get in the military and fake being a different gender. i am well aware. but she does, because . . . well, you'll see. :) but i know it's impossible. that's what i love about writing. you can make the most impossible things seem realistic. :)<strong>


	3. 02: A Surprise Guest

**dum, de dum...:D**

**R&R! to make me happy and write faster...:D *nudge* *nudge***

**yes. do it.**

**please? :D**

**the song from chapter 1 was...erm...Oh yes! _All Signs Point to Lauderdale _by A Day to Remember. T.T I had someone tell me that's a Cartel song, when it clearly isn't. it's on their new freaking album.**

**sigh. anyways. here ya go. :) chapter 2. this should clear up a lot of confusion chapter one brought to you. :D not the prologue though. that gets explained a lot later, probably closer to the end. :)**

* * *

><p>Safe little house, safe little friends,<br>Safe little thoughts to keep you safe  
>From all those big bad wolves that eat you up.<br>Safe in your room,  
>Safe as a tomb,<br>Sleep in a coffin made of glass.  
>It takes a big facade to hide the cracks<p>

Can you make this last?  
>Cause now I'm not so sure,<br>Are you up to the task?  
>Sometimes the sickness is the cure.<br>You're searching so hard,  
>You've lost yourself<p>

Does it help to play as you're wasting away  
>Like a silver screen cliche?<br>Cause after all we're actors on a stage.  
>Will it help you to wait for the moment to break,<br>Is it real or is it fake?  
>All we are just chapters on a page.<br>Cause after all we're actors on a stage.

Hearing you now, shedding the doubts  
>They'll be no past or future tense.<br>Regrets a waste of time and plans will change.  
>Plans will always change<br>Oh, some for the worst,  
>Some for the best,<br>You know you can always get your way.  
>So worried about what's next,<br>You lost today.  
>You lost today<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Elliot*<strong>

A loud crash of thunder rumbled, and most people standing under the awning either jumped or screamed. But not me.

They were all waiting, but I didn't feel like it. The rain didn't bother me, so I walked out and began heading out to my blacked out hard top 2014 Jeep Wrangler.

I pulled the hood of my black hoodie over my head with a sigh. If she was here, she would pull it off, and we would dance in the rain together, laughing like complete morons.

But she wasn't here. As a matter of fact, I had no idea where she was.

As I reached my Jeep, I looked back at my fellow band members still waiting on the rain, some now watching me. Others were doing the same thing I was—getting away from here.

Without really caring what the ones watching thought, I let out some of the frustration thinking about brought by punching the side of my Jeep. It didn't really hurt, nor did it surprise me when it actually dented the side a little.

_Don't forget to fix that later, _before _Katharine sees it._

When I climbed in, I saw a note with my name scribbled on it sitting in the passenger seat, where things were normally left for me—from this particular sender anyways.

Because of what it might contain, I didn't even bother starting my vehicle. Actually, I scrambled to open it and even ripped it a little. Just the edges.

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot,<strong>

**Hey, man. Still nothing. I don't know what's going on. I'm starting to feel really bad, like a complete jerk—worse than that, but you get the point. This is all my fault, and I'm so sorry. I know she means a lot to you. And I'm sorry I can't explain.**

**One day, though. I promise. I'll explain everything, or she will. I just have to know something first. You'll get all the answers you want one day. I swear. You deserve that much after what we've—mostly because of me—put you through.**

—**Ember**

* * *

><p>I grunted and let out a frustrated scream before beating against my steering wheel. It had been lined with titanium multiple times over—by me, of course—so that I wouldn't break it again when I had moments like this.<p>

Trust me. There have been a lot of moments like this over the past three years, especially in these past few months where I've gotten _nothing_. I'm beyond worried, and I'm also worried she might be happy where she's at and might have moved on.

I just don't know anything, and that sucks. A lot.

_Why, Iggy? Where did you go? _Why _did you go? Especially without even telling me, of all people. I would understand not telling Sierra, because she would freak out. But me?_

It didn't make any sense to me. She told her brother, the one she scarcely ever even sees, but not me?

Something was up, something either dangerous or possibly family threatening.

I plugged my iPod into my stereo and began blaring the song _2nd Sucks _by **A Day to Remember**. Unlike most people here, I wasn't a fan of the new techno music coming out—practically all that was coming out. I liked mostly rock stuff from anywhere between 2000 and 2015. There were other good genres of music between those years, but mostly it was just any kind of rock.

Iggy was the same way.

It was a miserable ride home. Whenever I could somehow manage to stop thinking about her, I was decent. Never really happy, but able to at least pretend. But times like now? No.

As I neared a stop sign, a really young woman suddenly appeared in the passenger's seat beside me. It scared me so bad that I screamed a little, and I began swerving on the wet road. She had to help me get set, but I was still freaking out.

She looked like a female version of me, and she was smiling sheepishly up at me.

"What the—who are you?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah. . . I'm your mom. Your real mom. Your adopted parents wouldn't let me talk to you, because they claim I'm not old enough to be your real mother, so I finally—after a freaking _year_—had to take matters into my own hands. Illegal? Eh, sure, I guess, but I'm not exactly what you would call a law follower. As I was saying, I had to take matters into my own hands, b—"

"By scaring the crap out of me?" I exclaimed. "Because if so, you succeeded!"

She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "I was gonna jump out in front of your Jeep, so this way is better for the both of us."

I was still in denial, because there was _no way_. This girl looked like she could be my twin sister—old enough to be too! There was no way she was my mom! Too young.

I shook my head firmly. "You're too young to be my mom. There's no way."

"Just look at me," she scoffed. "I'm the female version of you! Well, technically, we both look like spitting images of my dad with bright blue eyes. No idea where those came from."

As she continued to ramble on, a little nervously I might add, it clicked in my brain who this was. It should've been obvious, because how many times did I look at her picture? How many times did I wonder, even though my brain made me deny it? My hopeful side never gave up on the hope that she was my mom.

This was that avian-hybrid kid that made news a year or so before I was born. It was such a big deal because she married the hidden prince of England, and she was so different from what anyone expected from a prince's choice in spouses.

The only problem was. . .they died. . . .

She seemed to understand what I was _thinking_, because she nodded. "I should've guessed this was coming. I'm not really dead, and neither is your dad. It's a long story, and I'll explain later, but tomorrow… can you talk? This sounds creepy, but we have a _lot _to talk about—too much for this car ride. You don't have to come alone. A girlfriend, or fiancée, maybe?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where she is—my girlfriend, that is. I'm not engaged."

She groaned. "You see? This is why I wanted to talk to you a year ago! You would've had time to pick someone to mate with and save yourself! Ugh! Your birthday is the same day as your dad's—October twenty-first. It's what? September twenty-ninth? No!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head firmly, eyes set in front of her. "Tomorrow. This isn't good. You. . .this might sound personal, especially for some woman you don't really know, but. . .do you want to spend the rest of your life with the girl you're with now? You're more mature than most twenty-one year-olds. Genetically, that's how it works. I hope it stayed true with you. . . have you even thought about that?"

I was hesitant to answer, because how often _didn't _I think about it? It was insane! All my life, Katharine and Gavin made me think I didn't even want to get married, because they were constantly fighting, and they never really seemed happy.

And then I met Iggy. My stance on marriage didn't change—I wasn't getting married. It didn't change until we went on a date, and then she disappeared.

That's when I realized how much I truly loved this girl. And I didn't think it was possible at my age, but I was so wrong about everything. I fell, _hard_, for this girl, and I had no intentions to be with anyone else. For all of my life.

I _did _want to spend the rest of my days—however many that may be—with her. I wanted that more than anything.

"All the time, it seems," I whispered, looking back towards the dreary roads in front of me and sighing. "She's the only person I can see myself with for the rest of my life. I see myself leaving behind Katharine and Gavin, leaving behind other friends. . . but not her."

She nodded. "This is good. We can work with that. But, don't be alarmed if we have to get together a search party to find her. You don't have much time before you start going crazy."

"Crazy?" My eyebrows furrowed. "Why on earth would I go crazy?"

"Tomorrow," she murmured. "I should probably get out of here before I make things worse. Just know that we're here to help find her, or to help if you need anything." She pulled a napkin and pen out of my dashboard and scribbled something down. "Here's our address. You have a GPS, right?"

I nodded. "Got one. I'll be there—probably alone, because no one besides my girlfriend knows my secret."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Really now? _No one_?"

I shook my head. "No one. Not even Katharine and Gavin."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

I shrugged. "Not a big deal. My wings didn't grow until I was five, and I was dressing myself at that point. So, it was okay."

She frowned. "That's odd. What all can you do?"

"When allowed access, I can communicate with someone telepathically," I started, taking a deep breath to brace myself for the extensive list. "I can disappear, on will, and move around. I can move faster than the speed of sound, but I don't recommend that, because it sucks. I can heal people, to a certain extent. No raising the dead or healing shattered bones. I can only make the serious injuries a little better. Hmm. I can talk to animals. I'm electrokinetic. And. . . that's it."

Her eyes widened. "Wow. That must be interesting. Alright. Well, we'll talk later. You're almost home now. No, I'm not stalking you. I just talked to your adopted parents before. Sorry to be so creepy and blunt about this, but there really was no other way to talk to you. I could've enrolled in school, but that would raise too much suspicion, and people don't know I'm alive. So, there's the address. If you don't come. . .well, sorry, kid, but I'll keep coming back. Please. This is a dire situation, and if it weren't, I wouldn't be here. I didn't want to give you up, but. . .my lifestyle demanded it."

And then, before I could ask, she disappeared, leaving me alone as I pulled into the driveway of my adopted parents' house.

That. . .she was. . .

Oh man. Iggy was right.

Ugh. Now I'm gonna have to say those words out-loud when I find her and tell her.

With a groan, I climbed out, my black backpack slung over my shoulder, and began walking inside. Of course, I pretended to dread having to say, "You were right," but in all honesty, I wouldn't mind, because that would mean she was here. It would mean I could look at her and kiss her, like I've wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on her. It would mean she was close enough to hug.

It would mean she was back here with me.


	4. 03: Welcome to Civilianhood

**here is chapter 3!**

**the song from chapter 2 was _Actors _by All Time Low. :) pretty awesome song. i must admit.**

**now. CHAPTER THREE! read and review, please? it would be muchly appreciated and openly accepted.**

* * *

><p>Listen to my heart<br>Listen to my heart beat  
>Then you'll finally know how much you mean to me<br>But you never show and you'll never know  
>Can't stop<br>Can't breathe heart drops

And you dont know what you do to me baby  
>And I'll never quite understand why<br>Understand why—I'm having a hard time  
>If this is it, really it, then prove it to me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ari*<strong>

Seth was pacing anxiously around the couch. "He said _what_?"

I sighed. "Relax, love. She _should _be back soon. He has a girl in mind. She's just missing."

"He doesn't have time to wait!" he exclaimed desperately, eyes watering a little as he turned back. "We don't have time! Neither does J—"

Like I figured, he cut himself off. He just couldn't face the harsh, bitter reality of life that we were coming upon faster than any of us could've wanted.

Oh man. You're lucky you were with Elizabeth and James when they found out. We weren't so fortunate.

Unlike everyone else, I was prepared for a time like this. It made sense for Elizabeth and James to never prepare for this kind of agony, but Seth. . .he knew it would happen one day. And I felt awful, but it made things easier to face—at least a little.

Sam sighed too. "Seth, I understand, but this is your son. Imagine telling him yourself. 'Hey. I know the love of your life isn't here, and you promised her to wait, but oh. You can't. You have to move on. Now.' Could _you _have left Ari?"

Seth looked defeated. "Okay, you win. I finally found my son, though. I can't lose him now too. And England _needs _him. The Moore family needs him."

"This still isn't fair," I insisted. "You didn't want the throne. What makes you think he will after living a wonderful life so far?"

"It's his duty," Seth moaned. "If we weren't supposedly dead and living the lifestyle we are, I would do it for him."

I glanced down at my fingertips, finding the smooth tips eerie, even still—after almost seventeen years now.

Dipping your fingertips in acid to get rid of the fingerprint is a painful process, because you have to eat away every layer of skin. And cauterizing wounds? No. I don't recommend that unless it's absolutely necessary.

"He's agreed to meet us tonight," I finally went on, after realizing he was right. "You're telling him, though. And making your suggestion that he moves on. We can't force him to do anything, though. He's our son, but why should he listen to us?"

He nodded. "We can only wait until then."

***Iggy Morrow***

"Merrill Matthews?" the substitute teach questioned through roll call, her frail greying eyes moving upwards to see each person as they raised their hand and answered.

Merrill looked as arrogant as usual as she replied, "I'm here and just as beautiful as ever."

I rolled my eyes as the substitute went on. "Elliot Moore?"

The name caught my attention instantly, only because it was my best friend. My boyfriend. The boy I felt so terrible for leaving. I hadn't seen him in forever, and up until, well, _now_. . .he didn't know I was back.

He was leaning back against his chair, his piercing bright electric blue eyes staring down at his desk as a rare smile continued creeping on the corners of his lips. A fresh new cut left his midnight black hair sharp and layered, no longer allowing him to hide behind his bangs—which I _loved_.

"Here."

As she went on, I continued staring at him, hoping he would look back to me. And he did, flashing me my favorite "Elliot" smile—that perfect, world-brightening, sexy, truly blissful, adorable one. It wasn't something he gave anyone else, and that's what I loved so much about it.

I only barely heard the substitute say, due to his distraction, "Ignacia Morrow?"

"Iggy," I corrected polietely, and _everyone _turned to stare after that.

Why?

Hello? Runaway who made it into the SEALS? A _female_ runaway, to make things more surprising.

You better believe I was jittery still. . .and shaky. I _needed _action. Craved it. But I was being punished for leaving by being forced through school.

Stupid older brother.

As I looked back to Elliot, I realized that this really wasn't a punishment at all. It was getting me prepared for a more laid back, calm lifestyle, because I was settling down, falling in love. . .the normal teenage thing to do, right?

"You have got a lot of explaining to do," he mouthed, eyes firm. "And I mean _everything_."

I nodded. Anyone else? Not a chance they would get the whole truth. Elliot? You better believe it. The words _best friend_ mean a lot to me. And he's the only one I use it for.

The class began murmuring, and the sub looked angry that we were talking. I knew it would happen, so I just made a face of discontent and turned towards the front of the room.

Of course, Elliot laughed at me.

"Be quiet," she barked, eyes on me. "Why do they suddenly get loud at the mention of your name? You some sort of trouble maker I should keep an eye on?"

"Ma'am, no, ma'am," I answered in the most respectful way possible, and I almost jumped up to salute. But I held it back and tightened my fingers around the desk—the last thing I had holding me down here.

The talking only got louder, and I sighed as she began turning red in the face. Anything I did would start stuff, it seemed.

_Stupid older brother!_

I kept saying that, but I really didn't blame him. Actually, I was kind of grateful. It gave me an experience in life no other female can ever say she's had. It gave me discipline, hope, and it made me realize who's really important.

"Would someone please explain to me why she sparks so much conversation?" she growled. "Since you all seem to be just so chatty today!"

Elliot laughed a little. "Show some respect, ma'am. You're looking at the first, and maybe only, female Navy SEAL."

"Yeah!" people began cheering, and I just let my eyes fall to my desk.

They had trained the slouching in my seat out of me. Now, I was sitting in attention, except for my eyes being lowered.

"Women can't be SEALs," she frowned. "They're not even allowed in combat. Be serious, or I'll send you all to the office for lying!"

"We're not lying," Sierra, another one of my really good friends, insisted. "You can type her name in on Google and find out for yourself. I'm sure just the name 'Iggy' alone might help." She frowned. "Or it might bring up the avian-hybrid. I don't know. But try it! She'll be there somewhere. Maybe even a top story."

I groaned a little, and she just shook head. "You're too young to join the military. Or at least you were when you left."

"I'm barely seventeen, ma'am," I answered. "I won't go into details, but I will say that it was a complicated process, getting in. But I did it." I held up my left hand to show her the Navy SEAL signet I had tattooed on that skin between my thumb and pointer finger—top side, not palm side. It was small, but I wanted it there. It was just one of many. "Me and the boys got these in different places before we shipped to—a classified location, sorry. At any rate, I really was a SEAL. I'm not lying to you, ma'am."

"I'm getting an administrator down here to punish all of you." And she left.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Elliot. "No one ever believes me."

"It's not exactly common," he pointed out.

"Touché."

"Why did you do it?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Yeah," Merrill sneered. "You claim it wasn't to prove women were capable, but really? We're not stupid. Just admit it."

"I didn't do it to prove anything," I said simply. "I can't tell you why I did it, though. That's confidential info—no. I lied. It's not confidential. It's just none of your business."

She scoffed. "Whatever, _liar_."

My eyes tightened a little, and when she saw that, she instinctively cringed back away from me. I wasn't naturally an aggressive intimidating person, but what would you do if the only female Navy SEAL was giving you a death glare?

Yeah. I was a little surprised when she started crying, because I wasn't really giving her that harsh of a look. But still.

When the door opened again, Principal Anders walked in and saluted me. Instinctively at this point, I saluted back, and he turned to the substitute. "You are really looking at the only female SEAL ever, at only fourteen. These students aren't lying to you."

And then, class carried on, but the substitute didn't like me.

At break, people began swarming around me, almost as if they were trying to jump and ki—_No, Iggy! You're not still in combat. No one is trying to kill you._

Elliot saw my tension and rigid posture, so he graciously got me far away from there. We actually hurried off to hide in our usual janitor's closet.

He began kissing my neck affectionately as our backpacks slid to the floor and he locked the door behind us. "Why didn't you tell me?"

It was a little hard to focus, but I managed using some skills I picked up in combat. So, I sighed and let my fingers knot themselves in his hair. "I'm sorry, El. I wasn't given much time, and you would've stopped me."

"Um, yeah," he said bluntly, pulling away so he could look at me in the eyes. "Why did you do it to begin with?"

"For Ember," I admitted, for the first time out-loud. "Him and Sarah broke off their engagement, remember? And I told you he was doing stupid things. Well, he decided to join the Navy—specifically to be a SEAL. Well, they got back together a week before he shipped off, and they found out she was pregnant. So, they got engaged and married in Vegas, and I went in his place. It was for his, Sarah's, and Isabella's own good."

"But why _you_?" he shook his head. "Why not his twin—okay, never mind."

I nodded. "And she doesn't look just like him, like me. The only difference is I have a feminine look to me. Do you realize how hard it is to fake being a man like I had to? Beard and all?"

"None," he murmured. "I don't have to fake it. You know, Ig, a lot has gone on since you left. I began my search for my parents, and I found them. Actually, my mom found _me_."

My eyebrows rose in question. "And I was right?"

"As usual," he nodded. "We'll have to talk more later, but she told me a lot I didn't know. . .some stuff that terrifies me."

I kissed his lips softly, and he smiled in response. "Well, I'm always gonna be here, no matter what."

"I know," he said happily, and since we were alone, he didn't mind showing it in his eyes. "We'll talk later. Let's go somewhere after school."

"You'll have to come to my place," I grimaced, knowing this could spark an argument. "I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

"But I can come over?" He didn't really seem surprised or confused, mostly just clarifying.

I smiled brightly right back at him. "Of course. Mom actually said, when grounding me, no one but you. And _if _she decides to let me go anywhere, it can only be with you. What did you do while I was gone? She used to _hate _you."

He shrugged. "Just kept her updated, really. I also gave her a way to keep in touch, and I was honest with her. Told her I knew as much as she did."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that wasn't everything, but I would just have to remember to ask more details later.

"So your mom," I said casually, changing the subject as it began drifting into silence. "Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful," he answered instantly, not having to think about it at all. "Insanely so. But I've still met someone even more beautiful. And you know me, Ig. I don't just say things. My mom falls just under you."

"Where was your dad?" I smiled. I had seen pictures of his mom, and I personally didn't believe that one bit. But I knew he really did. "And I thought they died. . .?"

He shook his head. "Long story." The bell to go to second period rang, and we quickly snuck back out, so no one would see us getting out. "Later. I'll see you in third."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know my schedule?"

He grinned. "I was there when they made it. Guidance aid. I might've made a few suggestions here and there. . . .Have fun as the new office aid. They're excited."

I grabbed his arm quickly, before he could walk away. "Well, let's walk together."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured, and then, he held his arm out towards me, for me to hook mine into. "Come on, buddy."

This was messed up. Bad. Best friends with extra feelings for each other, so we went on a date three days before I shipped off. It was actually the night I found out I would have to, but before. It worked, and we decided to be more than friends. Then, I disappeared, but we kept writing—dating.

That was the first time we had ever kissed like that. I mean, we kissed once the night of the date, and I think once the day I left, even though he had no idea why I kissed him so desperately. But, he must've figured it out by now.

The strange thing about the closet. . .it felt so normal, so right. Normal isn't really the right word. Maybe just like it was supposed to happen that way. I don't know. Either way, it was amazing, and I had some pretty interesting feelings going on inside of me.

I just don't talk about them much. Sorry.

I hesitated a little as I looked at him, those beautiful blue orbs full of so much love, wonder, and mystery—gazing affectionately at me, so curious and bright. "You waited. . .never knowing how much longer you would have to wait. You knew nothing, especially these past three months, but continued waiting. Why?"

He was surprised, but he didn't take much time to think about his answer. With Elliot, that meant it was coming straight from the heart.

Or he was just saying something like, "Later."

Ugh. Later needed to hurry and get here.


	5. 04: Compromise

**i am so sorry it took so long! to explain, i will tell you what happened. band got CRAZY! then, when it settled down, i lost my jump drive. then, when i found that, i had no internet. then, when i got that back, i was busy helping my friend's mom and older sister with their college math. so . . . here's the next chapter! :D i promise to update as much as humanly possible! or as quickly as i can get stuff written.**

**here ya go! the song from chapter 3 was _Rooftop to the Streets _by Tonight Alive. :) they're AMAZING. just like VersaEmerge. And Paramore. who are doing just fine without the Farro brothers. :) however you spell that . . . .**

**so, please R&R. you still don't HAVE to, but . . . it makes me happy. :)**

**oh. special thanks to Sierra156, the beta for this series. :D i feel bad, 'cause when i was looking back, i realized i had another beta . . . but i'm not sure what happened to her.**

**Sierra156, i will NOT lose you. promise. we have too many PMs going for that to even be possible. XD**

* * *

><p>Don't point your finger baby<br>This isn't the best time for you to test me . . .

. . . Don't be so quick to blame a friend  
>When the smoke is cleared, there'll be nobody left . . .<p>

. . . I'm alright with being a thief

From the top of the world  
>We'll let them know<br>That your biggest fear is letting go  
>From the top of the world<br>We'll let them know  
>That your biggest fear is letting go<p>

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Morrow?"<p>

Elliot's soft murmur startled me, enough that my half-asleep daze ended with me wide-awake, fully alert and making the first move towards my 9mm.

She was happier to see him after school than she was to see me. So, when he directly addressed her, she was absolutely thrilled.

"Yes?"

The fact that we were together as a couple made it one hundred percent better, because for whatever reason, she loved that nowadays, whereas before I left she told me to get as far away from him as I could.

Parents.

He let me go so that he could turn around to look at her. "I was wondering . . . I know she's grounded, and I hate asking, but I really need her to come with me. I'm meeting my real parents tonight, and I'm scared, to be one hundred percent honest with you."

"Of course, dear," she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder for extra comfort that he didn't really need. "Anytime you need her support, she's allowed to go with you. If she's good, maybe you can even go on a date now and then."

I was gawking at the two as he smiled happily and she beamed at him. Mom . . . _my_ mom . . . was letting up on my grounding. For Elliot.

I still had to know _why _the sudden change, all of why anyways. It was still freaking me out a little.

But instead, I stood from the couch and took the first step towards my bedroom. "Well, at least give me time to go try and look at least halfway decent."

"You already look beautiful," he protested softly. "Iggy, please? I've been away from you long enough. I know it'll only be a few minutes, but still. That's one hundred and eighty seconds I'm losing. No more than absolutely necessary."

I heard Mom _squeal_, like a teenager reading a romance novel at a romance part, but I rolled my eyes and did my best to keep a straight face. I was smiling anyways, though, because I just couldn't help it.

"Okay," I muttered, feeling defeated. It was a fight I had no desire to fight, or really even win. "Well, let's go then. Who knows how long we'll be there?"

"Just have her home sometime tonight!" Mom called after us as we began descending the stairs.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I pinned him quickly against the wall—before he could grasp what was happening.

Not that he would've stopped me, because that grin on his lips proved he didn't mind this position at all.

Because I could, I decided to kiss him passionately. Three years is a long time to date someone without making out, so that's what we did. Quite intimately too, because his hands began to roam before either of us had a clear grasp on what was really happening.

He sighed deeply and pressed his forehead against mine. "We should be careful."

"Mmm," I murmured in agreement. "What did you do to my mom? Did you brainwash her?"

Now, he looked truly innocent. "I can't do _that_, Ig."

"Well, I didn't know if you had acquired anything new that you could do while I was gone," I said honestly. "You definitely got a billion times sexier."

He grinned wildly, and in those eyes, I saw a spark of desire that quickly spread to a raging inferno burning deeply inside of him. "I can't say all of the sexy changes you've gone through. Not without wanting to do things I can't. But you've definitely gotten more beautiful . . . and man, have I missed you."

"You never cheated," I whispered, finding myself as lost in his eyes as he was in mine. "Not even those last three months with no reply to your last letter. I'm curious, by the way. What were you gonna tell me?"

"Later," he promised, shaking his head softly. "Right now, to my parents' . . . ."

* * *

><p>Before we could knock as we approached the massive black door, it was pulled open. Standing there was an absolutely beautiful blonde with bright purple streaked hair and bright purple eyes to match the streaks. She was skinny with a decently large blessing of women parts.<p>

Not quite 32-D like me, though. And that's _after_the SEALs.

Her eyes widened. "A girl? I thought . . . Ari! Seth! He's here. With a guest."

In three seconds, two people were standing there—a man and a woman who didn't look much, if any, older than us.

The woman had long, curly midnight black hair, and her eyes were that bright, neon electric blue color that Elliot's were. To make her already glow-in-the-dark eyes pop even more, she had bright neon electric blue streaks in her hair. She was tall, slender, and had her own supply of lady curves—poor thing was _much _larger than me. Definitely skinny and muscular, though.

Then, the guy, he was tall and _definitely _muscular. Like, probably built the same way Elliot just _naturally_was—although I'm not sure his was so natural. Elliot never worked out. The only thing strenuous he does is band. Which, _yes_. Is _very _freaking strenuous, okay?

Eh hem. Sorry about that. Back to his dad, I think?

At any rate, he was muscular, and he had really, _really _dark brown hair—practically black, but not quite. His eyes were an interesting, intriguing emerald color, like nothing I had ever even seen before.

I was absolutely astounded at the sight of them, though. This woman was quite clearly his mother, and it seemed appropriate to assume this man was his dad. She looked just like Elliot, and even more beautiful in person than she was in her pictures. And I was more beautiful? How?

Elliot noticed my breathlessness and grabbed my hand for comfort.

And I thought I was here to comfort _him_. Gah.

"Um . . . this is Iggy. She was, um, in the SEALs the past few years. But she came back today. She's the only one I've trusted enough to tell her my secret."

His mom nodded. "Come on in, you two. We have a lot to talk about and not much time to talk about it."

His dad looked curiously at me. "I'm Seth, by the way. This is my wife, Ari, and my sister-in-law, Sam. Her husband is—"

"Done!" a male voice called from somewhere in the back of the house before making his way into the room. He had curly blonde hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and a muscular build of his own. Was that just something this family liked to keep within the bloodline? Well-endowed women and muscularly built men?

Apparently so.

"Whoa! There he is. For _sure_. And this is . . .?"

"I'm Iggy," I answered in a respectful, easy to hear tone. "I'm Elliot's, um . . . ."

What were we? It was something I never really thought about, because letters didn't require a public title. We could say whatever we felt and just _know_, no titles needed.

But now . . . ?

Elliot smiled down at me. "She's my girlfriend, for now."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "For—"

I should've expected it when he interrupted me quickly, that he was gonna say, "Later." Then he went on to add, "There's a reason I needed you to come with me here. Besides just the whole 'support' thing."

"Right," Ari said quickly. "Um . . . best way to say this? You two have to, erm, mate . . . before his seventeenth birthday . . . or he dies."

Seth sighed. "Hon, I'm sure there was a better way to tell them than that. Look at the poor girl. She's freaking out now."

"I . . . I . . . ."

Elliot sighed. "We'll be right back."

He pulled me outside, still hyperventilating and freaking out.

"Baby, listen," he said gently, pulling both of my hands into his. "I know you promised Ember and most importantly your dad that you would wait until marriage, but I have less than a month. Who else is there? No one else I would want either. Ig, we've spent three years apart, and we still care for each other deeply. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say the feelings have only grown stronger."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"I can't do this with anyone else," he murmured. "I want it to be with you. I wish things were different and I had known . . . I don't have any options, Ig."

"I _can't_," I moaned, voice pleading as my eyes began to water. Not because I'm weak, but because I knew what I was about to happen. "Look, El, my dad? He's watching me."

"Don't you get it?" he asked bluntly, now growing rather irritated with me. "I'm going to _die_, and you're really just gonna let this happen?"

"Elliot, hang on," I pleaded. "That's not fair. I never said I wouldn't. If you would let me explain—"

"Explain what?" he yelled angrily. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I am!" I screamed right back at him, aware that we were now face to face, glaring our equally terrifying glares of ultimate doom. "If you would just shut up and listen to me, you wouldn't be yelling at me right now."

"What is there to listen to?"

I grunted. "I _can't _have sex before marriage, Elliot. I can't. Even if I wanted to—"

"So this is about marriage?" he interrupted, yet again. "We are _seventeen_, or about to be. Marriage isn't even legal!"

"Is too!" I insisted. "All you have to do is get guardian permission!"

And I knew—he knew—that wasn't happening for anti-marriage Gavin and Katharine. I knew it before I said it, but I wasn't really thinking, I guess.

He was silent as he looked down at me—glared, really. "Thanks a lot, _best __friend_ and _girlfriend_. I can see how much you care."

As he walked back inside, I stayed out to boil and let out some anger. I was _fuming_, even screaming a little.

I was surprised when Ari came outside, looking sheepish as she approached me, her shoulders shrugged and her head tucked low.

"Please don't," I whispered, and that was when the first tear betrayed me. In the SEALS, they had trained the tears right out of me when it came to fellow SEALS being hurt or killed, or pain—not that I ever cried for pain to begin with. But this was different . . . completely. The most important person in my world was beyond mad at me. So mad that I wasn't sure what was gonna happen from here.

"I'll do it, okay?" I finally continued, after she simply cocked an eyebrow at me. "Break my promises and go against everything I've lived for my entire life. He's right. This is life or death for him."

She shook her head. "No, Iggy. Don't. You _have _to stand up for yourself and stand your ground. Compromise. Trust me. Things go much smoother that way."

"He never plans to marry, though," I said honestly. "His adopted parents trained that into him by the way they treat each other."

She nodded and instead of saying anything, she just looked up at me with a questioning look.

It made me think, which was probably why she looked at me this way . . . it practically made you take time to step back and think a little.

Why was I with Elliot if I was so pro-marriage and he was so against it?

And my answer was simple. Because I love him. We both knew, although we would never admit it out-loud, that the future would either bring a compromise, or we wouldn't make it.

Unfortunately, though, that future time, which we had both thought would be so far away, was _now_, when the end could also mean the end of Elliot.

"Once he calms down, we'll talk," I finally decided.

She seemed to _know_what was going through my mind, and I have no idea _how_. When she saw my fear, she gave me an encouraging smile and said, "If it's meant to be, it will be."

Wow. This was something I had heard before, but she knew just when to say it.

I love his mom—his _real _mom.


	6. 05: Life In the SEALS

**R&R for more! :D the song from chapter 4 was . . . Colder Than My Heart, If You Can Imagine by A Day to Remember. who you all know i absolutely ADORE! :D :D :D i love them. :D :D :D**

**heh. heh. yeah.**

**so, R&R. yep. here ya go.**

_Here we are_  
><em>With nowhere else to go<em>  
><em>And that's so far from where we all could be but<em>  
><em>If you feel like disappearing you should take this for what it's worth<em>

_This is it, and it fits_  
><em>And it feels like this is good enough for me<em>  
><em>Could it be that the grass is always green<em>**  
><strong>

"As promised," Coach Henderson, my US Government teacher, announced. "Iggy has the entire class period to tell us all about the SEALs and her adventures with them."

I took a deep breath as he walked out in the hall to answer his phone, leaving me alone in the classroom to make a public speech—the entire class period. "Okay. Well, boot camp was . . . it was interesting. Pretending to be a guy there was _hard_. Actually, two guys found out at boot camp. They kept my secrets, and we became really good friends. We were actually three of the four to make it through SEAL training."

"How did you hide your boobs?" one guy—Marcus, I think his name is—asked very bluntly, giving me a wink afterwards. "Those are _extremely_hard to miss."

I nodded. This was a question I expected, but not so… perversely. "Lots of ACE wrap and the help of the two guys who already knew."

"Did you ever, you know, return the favor?" he winked again. "Give 'em some bj? A little—"

"Okay, shut up," I interrupted quickly, glancing briefly over at a fuming Elliot. "They never saw or touched anything. And the same goes vice versa. You're a pig, okay? Get over yourself and act at least half your age. Enough about my boobs or anything like that. No one's ever seen them. Anything. Any questions that _don't _involve sexual things?"

Elliot looked _ticked_, but not at me, actually. Not anymore anyways. He actually looked like he was about to get up and punch someone. Particularly that Marcus guy.

"This might be personal, but how did you hide your period?" Andrea, my old Biology partner, asked curiously.

"Good question," I said honestly. "Not too personal. Um, all those female parts that make that happen, I had those removed. So, no kids. No more bleeding. No more symptoms either… not that I had those before."

"When did everyone find out?" Sierra asked curiously, right as Coach Henderson came back in.

"A month after training," I said instantly, without thought. "Chief, uh, he said I was a SEAL, even if I lied to be there. So we kept it a secret for the longest time. For a while, I had a shaved head from boot camp, but it's—obviously—gotten longer, back to shoulder-length. What it actually was, we were on our first mission. I didn't have time to deal with the ACE wrap, because it was a surprise, fast one. I also had fake stubble Blake and Shane—two guys I told you about—recommended and helped me get. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Blake hadn't got shot, or if that stupid fiftieth guy hadn't shot me."

"Did you say _fiftieth_?" Coach Henderson gasped, astounded.

I nodded. "Two on fifty, four on two hundred when we regrouped. That was a light day, though. You learn to get used to insane odds."

"How do you know how many there are?" Elliot surprised me by asking, his voice soft but eyes set on me—impassive.

"Body counts given to us later," I said quickly, hesitating probably longer than I should have on his eyes. "Someone actually goes back and counts them. I don't really know how it works. We just get a number."

"What's the craziest odd you faced?" Tanna asked curiously.

I thought for a second, biting my bottom lip as I crossed my arms over my chest. Just a habit that I never broke, unlike most of my other habits. "Shane was shot in our two person mission, and I had to leave him in a safe zone. It was dark. I was alone swimming through a river with dogs trying to sniff me out—the reason women can't be in the SEALs to begin with, unless they do like I did. I think there were twenty-seven dogs and two hundred and thirty-eight soldiers and trained assassins. If I'm remembering those numbers right. It's something like that."

"Holy smokes!" Coach exclaimed suddenly, and everyone jumped, except me. I had learned to expect the unexpected, so that didn't scare me. "Remind me to never tick _you_off."

I laughed a little. "Okay. Well, anyone else?"

"How did someone outside of the SEALs find out?" Rebecca, a girl I used to be in the band with, asked, eyes kind of harsh.

I shrugged. "We were just getting back from a mission—Blake, Shane, and I. We never got the message Chief sent out to us about the Navy Commander showing up at camp, so I came back in a cami with my grown hair down, and the Commander was _furious_. Chief showed him all the stuff I've done, tried to persuade him to keep it quiet. Well, he didn't go for it. Actually, Chief almost got fired, and all the guys I worked with who knew almost got dishonorably discharged. I felt like the worst person in the world. I felt awful, regretted it more than ever before. But, the fact that I was a minor didn't really even matter. The Navy Commander—or ex-Navy Commander, I should say—is quite sexist, actually. He called me their groupie, said all kinds of stuff that was just… uncalled for. But, the reason Chief _didn't_get fired and the guys _didn't_get dishonorably discharged was . . . I don't know if you've heard in the news, but the Navy Commander has been court marshaled and is currently being tried for treason. So, the new Commander pardoned Chief and the guys, and they're actually working on getting me back in when I'm eighteen."

The instant the words came out, I regretted them and wanted to take them back. But I couldn't. Elliot was already mad at me, but now this?

And he was absolutely _furious_, just like I knew he would be. Thankfully, he knew now wasn't the time to show that or fight about it, so he bit his anger back and kept quiet.

"Did your mom have any idea where you were?"

"Why didn't you just wait?" Billy—random kid, no relevance—asked with a snort.

"My older brother would've been too old by the time I was eighteen," I answered. It was a clever excuse I thought of this morning, in preparation for this random rant I got to go on. "They prefer you start in the SEALs at eighteen or nineteen, not twenty-two."

And when the bell rang to end class, I had never been happier to be released from a class. Because not only did I have a massive speech that irritated a lot of people, simply because of all the stuff I did to get myself in this position, but I also had a pissed off Elliot ready to yell at me. But he wouldn't, not until after school.

Thankfully.

"When did you plan on informing me of your plans to reenlist?"

It didn't surprise me at all when Elliot was waiting for me after school by my car, eyes burning with anger as he looked darkly over at me.

"After all this mess with your parents and your future calmed down," I replied honestly. "I promise, El. I was. And I . . . when I first got back, I was all for it—certain. But I'm not anymore."

He trusted this answer, but he still looked doubtful about something. "Why?"

This question, however, _did_surprise me, and I was almost unsure how to answer without the truth . . . which I couldn't do. Not the whole truth anyways.

"I put you through so much already," I murmured. "I can't do that again."

"It wouldn't be as bad if I _knew_," he said honestly. "But . . . I don't know. We'll talk more later. I've gotta get to the Moore's place."

I was a little stunned—and hurt, admittedly—that he didn't ask me to come with him. But I hid it and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll stop by tonight, if you want," he offered. "If there's time."

"Sounds good," I said, smiling. "Bye."

He shocked me when he not only smiled at me, which was a rare thing in itself that I was seeing a lot of lately, but also winked. "See ya later, gorgeous."

Oh man. It's not fair. This boy shouldn't be able to disorient me like he does, mess me up so bad inside.

As I started looking through my backpack for my keys, I heard a girl—Brynleah, I think her name is—sigh from the parking space two away. I looked up at her and saw her looking at me, shaking her head a little.

My eyebrows rose. "Um . . . yes?"

"Why don't you two just date already?" she asked curiously, but she sounded like one of those girls reading a romance novel and yelling at the main couple to just get together already. "Because you're absolutely adorable together, and you just mesh. You're not the same, not by any stretch of the imagination, but you balance each other out. You flow. And I don't think anything would get in-between you if you did. Nothing." She sighed. "Well, I'll just be going now. Bye!"

Before I could even reply, she was in her car and driving away. Recklessly, I might add.

And that got me thinking. Elliot and I . . . we didn't have long to talk about all of this and work out a compromise. Less than a month.

I was uneasy, though. There are only two ways to go. He's so against marriage . . . and what kind of friend would I be if I just let him die? Much less his girlfriend.

Not to mention . . . he _has _to be with someone. Do I really wanna say, "Not me!" like that?

As I watched his Jeep pull away, I made up my mind in that very precise moment.

Tonight, I was sneaking out with him, and we were gonna do this.

Oh boy.

As I got into my car, my phone started ringing, surprising me completely. I was always trained to expect the unexpected, but thinking about Elliot . . . it made thinking complicated, not to mention preparing for anything.

"Blake!" I squealed as I read the caller ID. "Oh my . . . you and Shane need to come to my house. Now! When do you ship back out?"

"All the legal stuff is almost through, so, probably next week," he answered after a few moments of thinking. "Chief says they've almost got you cleared too."

I bit my lip. "Oh. Um . . . that's . . . that's awesome."

"Yeah, we're gonna talk about that reaction when we get there," he informed me, although I already figured as much. "Won't your mom be mad, though?"

"She'll understand," I assured him. "Especially . . . ."

"Don't make your decision based off this boy," he pleaded desperately. "Chief is busting his butt to get you in. It'll be a waste if you just choose not to."

"I haven't decided, and it's something I _have _to consider," I sighed. "I know that's backwards from what I always said, but I can't explain it. It has to do with his secret I wouldn't tell you about."

"Ah," he murmured. "Well, I'll wake Shane up, and we'll head over."

"I'll text you if she says no, which she shouldn't," I said lightly, almost distantly as I began starting my car and preparing to pull out. "See you soon."

When I hung up, I got to thinking. Wouldn't Shane and Blake complicate things tonight?

No. I could still sneak out. Heck, if we ask Mom and explain everything, she'd probably let us do it at home.

Wow. Things have _really _gotten crazy. Who knew life after the SEALs would be even half as crazy as life in the SEALs?


	7. 06: Reliving the Magic

**hey all! sorry it's been soooooooo long! but i got a cute chapter to make up for it. :) i'll work on more later. promise. here ya go.**

**please R&R. sorry i can't talk more, but i gotta go. here ya go. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>06. I Love You: Avril Lavigne<strong>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I shut the TV off for the night. The house was much quieter than it had been in a long time. The baby of the family, little Marie, was grown up and married now, as was Cory. Iggy was anything but pleased about this, but he had nothing to complain about. I was a freaking <em>grandmother<em>!

The word makes me shudder.

It was a hard concept to grasp. My kids . . . thirty-four years old.

And me . . . fifty-one!

The thought made me shudder.

If you think about it, fifty-one wasn't so bad to be a grandmother . . . not really. On the other hand, though, my grandson has to get married soon, which might produce a baby, in which case I'll be a great-grandmother!

I groaned out-loud, and suddenly, the atmosphere of the room changed to something spectacular. It was a change I knew well, and it was a change I always enjoyed.

Fang's hands melted around my shoulders like butter on a hot biscuit. The difference was he was rubbing me, not making me all wet.

Well, he was . . . but we won't go into that.

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and in his old Fang-like way silently asked, "For what?" Ever since Ari and Alex came along, he had been different. I mean, he had to be. Two growing children didn't need a dad who didn't show and express his love, who might have scared him.

They were grown up now, and completely gone. Now, it was okay for the man I first fell in love with to come back out and give me reasons to fall in love with him all over again—which he had done the very day they were gone and we were all safe.

He began kissing down my neck and across my shoulder tenderly, another one of his wordless ways to begin to express his love. I didn't mind, at all. As a matter of fact, I embraced it with a warm, loving smile and closed eyes.

"I love you," he whispered in the faintest voice, and when I turned to kiss him, he was gone. There was no hope in seeing him, so I simply looked around the room to see where he would decide to just pop up.

It wasn't Fang that surprised me with his appearance all of the sudden. All I could see were a bunch of red rose petals falling, leaving a trail for me to follow. It went all around the house, at first, but finally, it stopped in our bedroom.

What I saw was surprising. Fang wasn't much of a romantic, but when I walked into our room, I was surprised to see nothing but candles lighting the room. It had the smell of, well, _him_—my favorite scent of all—and he put little paper hearts hanging down from the ceiling. On the bedside table was a bottle of expensive champagne with a bouquet of deep red roses with a little card, a teddy bear, and a box of chocolates. The bed itself was covered in white, red, and black rose petals.

At first, I was speechless. I had no idea Fang would _ever _do things like this, but sure enough, he did.

Carefully, right as he made an appearance in the far right corner with a loving smile on his lips, I made my way over to the card and began to open it.

_Max,_

_You and I have known each other as long as we can remember. We grew up together. We went through everything together, and we had our trials and struggles, but eventually, we faced our feelings, and look what we've become._

_Everything._

_You are the most important thing in my world, Max. We have made two beautiful children who have gone off to make beautiful children of their own. We've helped take out a piece of evil polluting our world. We've met the king of England!_

_Everything we've gone through, we've gone through _together_. I never want to change that, Max. You and I are meant to be. Period. The end. If we weren't, we wouldn't be thirty-five years into our marriage and still as happy as newly weds._

_I have never loved anything as much as I love you. We have made it clear that we're gonna spend the rest of our life together, the entirety of it. Nothing in this world could ever change that, even if our hearts changed._

_My heart will always be yours. It always has been. You just didn't know before, when we were younger._

_You're probably wondering where this is all coming from, all the flowers, decorations, and such. Well, Max, the answer is simple._

_Turn around._

_Love eternally,_

_Fang_

I did what the card said only to turn almost right into Fang, who was holding a tiny black velvet box. It was completely surprising, and I almost began crying. Why?

Well, I sort of lost my ring a while back—both my engagement and my wedding ring. It was clear to me now what all of this was about.

He got me a new ring.

When he opened the box, I almost began crying. I, Max Lawrence, do _not _cry—even if I have gotten older and softened up . . . just a little . . . or not. Anyways, he almost had me in tears.

It wasn't a new ring; it was the old one.

"Will you marry me again, Maxie? This time, for real?"

That got me right there because although I thought when it came down to it that I wanted a courthouse wedding, I always regretted not having an actual ceremony.

And that's exactly what he was giving me.

I nodded with the brightest smile he had gotten out of me in the longest time, and with his own matching smile, he took me in his arms and spun me around.

It didn't surprise me that he didn't even have time to sit me down before we began kissing—quite passionately. I could feel the platinum ring with the gorgeous oval cut diamond sliding onto my finger, and all I could do was grip him tighter in complete bliss.

As he began to remove my shirt, I remembered something very important, and I practically jumped out of the bed. Well, there's no _practically _to it, because I _did _jump out of the bed.

He looked completely surprised, and I was quick to dash into our bathroom and turn the water on.

Naturally, he followed me, and he was grinning as his still sexy, muscular frame slipped into the bathroom. "Max, there's no point in taking a shower. We're just gonna get really nasty all over again."

I shook my head quickly and began trying to push him out the door. "I need to shave."

The most surprising thing of all was when he grabbed my wrists, and instead of letting me go, he stepped into the bathroom and turned the water off.

"Max, you don't have to try and be perfect for me," he whispered softly. "I don't care. We're not having sex, Max. It's called making _love_, and love prefers imperfections."

That was all it took for me. Put a fork in me, 'cause I was _done_. In just an instant, I was jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around my waist and madly kissing him.

This had to be the best day I had in a very, _very _long time.


End file.
